When Animals Attack
by Chibi Wolf Pup
Summary: Momo gets a new motorcycle after working hard to get it, but he regrets it soon after. Animals begin attacking him for unknown reasons, and then someone takes the bike. Momo goes on a rampage, but then feels depressed once everything is over. Read please!


**Hello everyone! This is my fifth fanfic, but this one is just pure randomness. All these ideas came from one of my friends, and they wanted me to write it and put it up on this website, so here came this story. Hope you'll like it, but be warned, that this story is, like I said before, PURE RANDOMNESS! Anyway, on with the story! Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**When Animals Attack**

It was a normal day for Momoshiro Takeshie, as he walked the streets of Tokyo. He was particularly happy that day, well that was up until he looked up and saw that he was standing in front of the famous Suzuki Factory. The smile that was on his face suddenly disappeared as he looked at the big letters that were in the front of the giant building. The memories of that fateful day suddenly flashed before his eyes. He remembered everything that had happened as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

Flashback

Momo had had been saving up for a brand new motorcycle. He was pretty excited, and knowing his personality, he was really excited. He saved up for it for at least a year, ever since he first found out about it. It was the most amazing motorcycle he head ever seen in his whole life, and when he laid his eyes on it for the first time, he knew that it had to be his. As he went to buy it, after endless hours of work, with his hard earned money he noticed something strange. All the animals that he had seen were acting strangely.

Putting the animals aside he purchased it. To his surprise it was fairly cheap. With his leftover savings he made upgrades on the motorcycle. He installed a set of chrome pipes, added mini but powerful speakers, had a set of custom all golden rims made just for it, and had it painted it all black with gold and red flames on it. As he headed towards town a weird feeling came upon him. At the last second he saw why he was feeling that way, a flock of bats were coming straight for him. Jumping off the new bike he dove for cover. As he lay there he wondered what they were doing.

They had acted as if they hated him. Watching the bats he decided to run. So he boarded the bike and went as fast as possible. Moments later he was safe. Feeling happy once more he let his imagination wonder. As he drove happily along the road he noticed a deer coming straight towards his line of path. So he swerved as hard as he could. Managing not to hit to crazy animal he felt a sudden jolt. In the mist of avoiding the deer he ran through a pile of broken glass.

Trying to steady the bike he braked and turned the bike hard. This caused him to ram a small oak tree. The crash was more than enough to send him flying off the bike and into the tree. With this second jolt the tree released one of its many hosts. A chipmunk landed in his lap as he lay on his back. As he started to gently remove the fuzzy creature it started to MAUL him. With arms raised in protection he was helpless. The seemingly gentle creature acted as if crazed. With all his might he grabbed the chipmunk and tossed it aside, sending it onto a higher branch. As he did this he noticed something, a nearby wolf was stalking his as if he were dinner. With the show of the beast's teeth he sprang to his feet and tried to run. Unluckily the chipmunk was revitalized and ready for more. The chipmunk jumped out of the tree and onto Momo's head and began clawing and biting him furiously. As he and the chipmunk wrestled, the wolf licked it's lips as it watched the scene; waiting for the right time to attack his prey. The wolf then lunged himself at Momo when it found that it was time to attack. Momo screamed and then tripped over the chipmunk, which had made its way down to Momo's feet, and he was sent tumbling down the hill before the wolf could rip him into pieces.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, the wolf chased after him. The wolf had a hungry look in its eyes, which was not a good thing for him. Momo closed his eyes and put his arm forward. Luckily the chipmunk had made an effort to stay with him as he tumbled down the hill and stayed attached to his arm. When the wolf went after Momos arm, he grabbed the chipmunk instead. With the wolf devouring the small animal he ran to a nearby tree and began to climb. As he reached a small opening on the tree a raccoon attacked him. The raccoon didn't like being disturbed, so to get Momo away, it lunged at his face, attaching his claws in his cheeks. Wrestling for his life once again he fell out of the tree, while he hit something with a thud. This thud dislodged a beehive. Angered the bees attacked. The raccoon quickly scurried away, trying to get the bees off if it. Some of the bees decided to stay behind and attack Momo. Her thrashed his arms around, trying to swat the insects away, but to only find himself being stung by them. Finally coming to his senses, he ran to a nearby pond, which to Momo seemed pretty safe, but he soon found out otherwise.

Though he happy to be away from the angry bees, he suddenly felt something brush up against his legs under the water. A tingle was sent up Momos spine. He had a bad feeling about this. Staying as still as possible, he tried to stay afloat, but when he saw a pair of beady eyes appear upon the surface of the water, he started to panic. They belonged to a six-foot alligator, and it looked mad. Panicking, Momo swam for a nearby beavers dam and climbed it. Feeling safer he noticed a man walking by and yelled for help. The man asked what the problem was. Momo told him all of what happened after he bought his motorcycle. Hearing this the man turns ands takes his bike. Feeling even worse he sets down to rest, but the structure gives way and traps his legs. Yelling for help, a FRIEND sees him and calls for help. Before he returned something else did. The inhabitants of the dam were angry. They attacked with a fury like no other. Luckily for him her was able to escape in time to stop any real damage.

He walked into his house with a lot of cuts and bruises all over his body. His mother gasped when she saw the sight if her sun in this kind of state. "Momoshiro, what happened to you? You looked like you were attacked by some kind of animal."

Momo balled his hands up into a fist. "I was attacked by an animal!" He shouted. "Actually I was attacked by several typed of animals!" He then stomped his way up into his room, feeling very angry. He laid down and looked up at his ceiling. His thoughts went back to the man who had taken his bike. Anger building back inside of him he sat up in his bed. He walked over to his dresser and found him some black paint that was in there. He took his finger and coated it with the black paint and put one line on each of his cheeks. Wrapping a camouflage headband around his head, and putting on a black muscle shirt and camouflage pants; he looked like he was ready for war.

He walks into town with his chin held high, war paint applied, and hand filled with two M249's he yells "I WANT MY BIKE BACK AND I WANT IT NOW!" Gunshots fill the air as he walked around the streets, wondering where that man had run off to with his motorcycle. He walked around the tennis courts, threatening everyone in his sight. He ran into some of the regulars as well, and they had never seen Momo like this before. They tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen to them.

He continued walking for about another hour before he found his bike. He gasped though when he the condition that it was in. He couldn't believe that all that hard work, and money was all a waste. The motorcycle looked like it had just come out of the junkyard. The paint was going away, the tires were deflated, the rims that were on it before were long gone, etc.

Momo dropped his two M249's as he looked at his motorcycle in the garage of another person's house. Suddenly, sadness enveloped him. He couldn't believe it. With his head held low, he walked back to his house. He walked in and collapsed on his bed when he made it into there. _Maybe this is all just a bad dream._ He thought to himself, but he didn't believe it. It all felt too real.

End flashback

* * *

Growling a little, he turned away from the factory. He wasn't going to get another motorcycle again in his life, no matter how much he wanted one. As he thought about it, he wondered why those animals had attacked him in the first place. It happened right after he bought the bike, but it couldn't have been that right? Momo shrugged that thought away, and then walked off; not looking back at the factory, and not thinking about it again.

Little did Momo know, he wasn't the only one to be attacked by these animals. Shortly after the company made the motorcycles, they recalled them. For some reason everyone who had bought then would send them back telling them what happened. The producers thought it was strange since each and everyone of them had said that animals began attacking them. They tried to figure out what caused the animals to go out of control, but they never figured out why. The company eventually forgot about the whole escapade and just left it like it was. No one knew why the animals acted like that, and no one ever would.

* * *

**See, what I tell you? Pure randomness. Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story; maybe it even gave you a few laughs. Anyway, tell me what you thought about it. Was it good? Bad? Or was it just plain retarded? Review please! :3 Thanks for reading!**


End file.
